


Sometimes sister is all you need.

by NameWithNoMan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cute, F/M, Underage Kissing, Wholesome, a lot of crying, unsolicited handholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameWithNoMan/pseuds/NameWithNoMan
Summary: Banished from his home Zuko wakes up from a feverish dream on the ship only to find out he's not alone.Azula is with him - and from now on the fire siblings will have to decide what kind of future they will have.There is a glimmer of hope for happiness but they could as well be forced to kill each other.Originally posted by me in comments under Torment by Nichya
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 29





	Sometimes sister is all you need.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BalrogDeMorgoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalrogDeMorgoth/gifts), [Nichya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichya/gifts).



Barely conscious Zuko groaned and rolled on a side only to immediately regret it as a spear of searing pain priced the left side of his face. Screaming he pushed himself up with enough strength to trow his body off the bed and onto the cold metal floor.  
\- Could you please stop clowning around Zuzu? - He didn't even bother to look at his sister or even acknowledge her existence really. His life was enough of a nightmare without Azula in it.  
\- I have spent much time cleaning and dressing your wound so you could at the very least appreciate the effort and not drag it across the floor. - That made him stand up despite he didn't want to. As much as he hated Azula if she really helped him ignoring her further felt wrong.  
\- Did you really do that? - Zuko asked fully expecting some cheeky remark in return.  
\- Do you see anyone else around?  
\- No. - He responded looking around. Maybe she helped him after all.  
\- Where are we anyway.  
\- What does it look like. - Azula asked walking towards a small table in the corner of the room.  
\- Prison? - Metal floor, metal doors and small windows. What else could it be.  
\- Much worse dear brother. It's a warship.  
\- What?  
\- A metal contraption that floats thanks to the blessing of the spirits bound to its spirit engine. Usually armed with at least one catapult. And in every other case carrying a complement of soldiers on board.  
\- I know what the warship is! Why are we here and what do you mean by 'in every other case'? - He wanted to say something else but a jolt of pain stopped him.  
Azula simply looked at him with a bored expression and rolled her eyes.  
\- Father damaged your head pretty severely. How was I supposed to know that it didn't make you even more stupid than usual. Now come here.  
But Zuko didn't move, once again pressing his hand to the bandages covering the left side of his face.  
\- Azula what is going on. I remember you laughing when father burned my face. Why are you here! What trick is this! - Zuko felt his anger running away from here. Now even the pain wasn't going to hold it back.  
Azula simply walked up to her brother and after grabbing his free hand started pulling him towards the table. But at least she gave him some explanation.  
\- I was laughing because my failure of an older brother that didn't have to do anything to enjoy the privileges of being the crown prince finally got what was coming to him.  
\- I hate you! - The prince shouted pulling his hand out of her grasp and walking backwards towards the wall.  
His sister simply turned around and crossed her arms on her chest.  
\- What? Am I wrong Zuzu? Are you going to show me a proof that you are in fact not a failure?  
There was a moment when they both just stared at each other.  
\- You would do the same if our roles were reverse. - Azula said finally.  
\- No I wouldn't!  
\- But you should.  
\- Why?  
\- Because that is what a member of the fire nation royal family would do! That was nothing personal.  
Again silence filled the room. This time it was Zuko who spoke first.  
\- Why are you here then?  
\- Oh trust me Zuzu, if it was up to me I would be back at the palace doing something productive.  
The conclusion was rather obvious but hard to believe just the same.  
\- Father told you to be here. - It wasn't a question.  
\- Maybe you are not so stupid after all dumdum.  
\- But why? - Zuko asked again.  
\- Come here and you will find out.  
Saying that Azula turned around and marched back to the small table. More curious than satisfied with her answer Zuko followed behind. The piece of furniture wasn't anything special, a simple wooden structure with no finish. The only notable thing about it was a roll of thick parchment laying on top.  
\- What is that?  
\- Full of question are we?  
\- Fine!  
Not wanting to go trough another back and forth with his sister Zuko reach out for the scroll determined to check it's content. But before he could do that Azula grabbed his hand.  
\- It is your sentence Zuko.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- The Fire Lord banished you from the homeland.  
Zuko felt as if someone hit him with a warhammer. He stumbled backwards suddenly feeling dizzy.  
\- B-banished.... father.... ?  
\- Form here on out it's The Fire Lord to you Zuko.  
\- B-but.... What about my face then?  
\- He thought it was not enough. - Azula allowed her voice to sound almost sympathetic. Although she didn't really have to somehow she felt that she should.  
Meanwhile Zuko needed a moment to gather his bearings. And his sister decided to allow that. After all the weight of such situation wasn't something easy to deal with. Finally Zuko spoke up.  
\- So what is in the scroll? Does it say what I have to do to come back?  
Azula furrowed her brows. She could just say it out loud but... that would mean she was breaking Fire Lord's direct order.  
\- Zuko, listen closely. You will not be able to fulfill the requirements to have your sentence lifted. - Seeing stubbornness in his eyes Azula decided to swallow her own pride.  
\- Trust me on that one, even I wouldn't be able to do that...  
But Zuko wasn't one to give up so easily. And normally that would be something she admired about him. Now it was just annoying.  
\- So what is it?  
\- Zuko! For once in your life just listen to my advice and give up.  
\- What an amazing advice Azula! Give up! And then what?!?  
\- I will allow you to gather some of the equipment that is left and rations for a week and then you will leave. - That was the most sensible solution.  
\- What a great plan! And how do you expect me to get pass all the crewmen?  
\- There are no crewman! - Azula shouted suddenly throwing her hand into the air in an outburst of rage. - They all deserted after I've told them about your mission! Cowards!  
She really should have bit her tongue because Zuko heard the exact thing he needed to confirm his suspicions.  
\- So you know exactly what I must do!  
\- Zuko stop it!  
\- What is in the scroll Azula! - He reached out once more but she caught him again.  
\- If you look inside I... I might have to kill you.  
\- What? Why? - Threat of death wasn't at all what he'd expected.  
\- Fath... I mean Fire Lord's orders.  
\- Did he... - Zuko's voice trailed off. - Did he really tell you to kill me.  
Azul's tense expression was the only answer he got.  
\- I can't believe it.  
\- He burned your face Zuko. He banished you. - Normally Azula would have laughed if she saw tears forming in the corner of his eye but right now she felt a pain in her chest looking at Zuko's despair.  
\- Just... Just gather your thing and leave.  
Zuko just stood there sobbing. Not knowing what to do Azula placed a hand on his forearm and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Taking it as kind of a signal Zuko turn to her and wrapped his arms around her body. The princess allowed him to do so and even hugged him back as well. That might have been the last time she saw her brother after all. And that realization hurt her more than she thought should be possible. They were basically enemies after all. She aspired to be father's sword and he followed their mother's guide into a life of eternal failure. But somehow the idea of being forever separated from her Zuzu just hurt, and she didn't know why.  
Finally he untangled himself from her arms and straiten his back.  
\- I... thanks for everything Azula... what I mean is that I... - He looked at her for a moment and smiled weakly. - I guess I should leave.  
Then he turned and walked around the bed towards a single locker that housed all his things she'd decided to pack before they left the capital. Azula couldn't see what he was packing exactly but when Zuko faced her again he was holding a small sack in one hand and a pair of long knifes in the other. He tried to smile but it was taking his all not to start crying again.  
\- I guess I can't take the swords... hold on to them for me ok? - He stared at her until she finally nodded.  
\- So I guess I will go to the kitchen now.  
\- Make sure to take some warmer cloths. - Azula heard herself say. - And some of the coins form captain office... Also don't forget the ointments for the face....  
Suddenly her vision became hazy and she had to blink a couple of times to clear it up again.  
\- Thanks La, you are a pretty good sister after all.  
It was the last think he said before opening the door. Azula's eyes filled with mist again and when she blinked her Zuzu was gone.  
\- Zu...?  
There was no point in calling him. Azula tried to walk to the bed but her legs gave up underneath her as the sobs she was holding back suddenly broke trough. She was vaguely aware of the fact that she was laying on the floor crying when the door opened again.  
\- Zuko! - She couldn't remember when was the last time she was happy to see him. Was she really the one telling him to leave for ever just a momenta go?  
\- Azula! - He dropped his little bundle and sprinted to her side. - Are you all right? Does it hurt anywhere?  
Zuko wasn't sure what was going on but the last time he saw Azula crying like that she'd broken her leg in tree places. But instead of answering his sister simply wrapped first her hands and then her legs around his body and kept sobbing loudly. Not sure what was going on Zuko felt himself becoming overcome with his own bundled emotions and once again tears started falling from his eye. Life was so unfair! He was just twelve he wasn't supposed to be dealing with this! The wound, the banishment, the threat of death! Being alone for ever....

More than half an hour had passed before they were finally able to stop crying. Even then it took another couple of minutes for the siblings to pick themselves up. By this point their cloths were completely drenched.  
\- I better change my shirt. - Zuko said without any enthusiasm. But Azula's voice freeze him in place.  
\- Zuzu... why did you come back?  
He didn't say anything for a moment and Azula wondered if that wasn't for the best. Maybe he could say nothing and they would just stay in this room for some time longer. But in the end Zuko decided to turn around and tell her.  
\- You've said that if I open the scroll you might have to kill me but... if you might have to it means that there is a way for you not to do that.  
Her face was covered in tears so it was hard to figure out what her expression was exactly but Zuko decided to push forward.  
\- So maybe there is something there...  
\- It's life imprisonment. - Auzla wasn't looking at him. - For both of us.  
\- Oh.  
\- Yes.  
\- Why for you tho?  
\- That was the judgement of the Fire Lord.  
Zuko inhale loudly.  
\- I will miss you Lala.  
\- Zuko do you really want to leave me? - She wasn't sure why she asked that... No she knew exactly what she was hoping to hear.  
\- Of course not! Even if I used to say that... but if I stay you will be a prisoner Azula!  
That of all things got a laugh out of her. Even now he was worried about her. After everything that had happened to him.  
\- The Fire Lord told me that if you somehow survive your wounds I am to show you the scroll and inside it will be a life long prison sentence for both of us. And the only way out will be for me to kill you.  
Zuko wasn't sure what to think about her behavior.  
\- Lala?  
\- Zuzu let's see what is in the scroll.  
\- But...!  
She walked up to him on shaky legs and before he could react gave him a quick hug.  
\- I don't want you to leave Zuko! You are not allowed to do so! - She was speaking quickly now scared that her rational side will caught up and stop her. - You are not allowed to leave me alone!  
\- You know I don't want to.  
It was time for Azula now to take a couple of self encouraging breaths.  
\- Let's see what is in the scroll. - She gently grabbed Zuko's hand and felt his fingers entangling with her own. - Together.  
Her brother gave her a long look. Something in Azula had changed. But it happened so rapidly that maybe the better way of putting it would be to say that something in her finally broke. And he wasn't sure yet whether it was good or bad. But right now he wanted to trust her. Trust in Azula huh? The irony wasn't lost on the young prince. He squeeze her hand tighter.  
\- Fine, let's do it.  
They were both shacking from anxiety approaching the table.  
\- I am going to open it. - Zuko said breathing heavily reaching with his free hand. Azula simply nodded and he could feel her other hand grabbing his elbow.  
The golden seal broke surprisingly easily. He looked at her for support again and Azula nodded the second time. And so Zuko unwrapped the scroll slowly.  
\- What is that? - The inside was richly decorated and the text itself was in High Draconic the ritualistic language of the Fire Sages.  
Azula simply burst into laughter then she squeezed him tightly and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Zuko wasn't sure he was still in the real world.  
\- It's not a deaths sentence Zuzu! I don't have to kill you!  
Azula was jumping around the room overflowing with happiness she wasn't sure how to process. Meanwhile Zuko stumbled towards the nearest wall and leaned against it focused on his berating.  
\- But... but what is it then? - It was amazing to know that he didn't have to fight his sister to the death but he still wanted to know what exactly was supposed to happen to him now.  
\- Haaaa... Just give me a second to translate it Zuzu.... Oh...  
\- Oh? - Was it a good oh or a bad oh. - What do you mean, oh?  
\- Mmm...  
There were few things that could make Azula forget how to speak and ever fewer that would make her blush reach all the way to her ears.  
\- Lala? Please talk to me. What's going on?  
She beckoned him with her hand still looking away. And after a moment of hesitation Zuko stood at her side.  
\- So?  
She grabbed his hand again.  
\- It's ... It is a marriage certificate.  
Zuko wanted to ask 'what?' but his lungs were suddenly out of air,  
\- Zuzu?  
She was waiting for his reaction so the prince forced himself to speak.  
\- But who is it for?  
\- It is for us... for you and me. If we sign here we will be married. - She said pointing to two empty spaces between the runes. - Isn't it great?  
\- Great? - Zuko wasn't sure what he was hearing. But when Azula turned to him with a sadness on her face he knew that she was expecting him to respond differently.  
\- That means that you won't have to leave... I've thought you would be happy Zuzu.  
He was happy it's just...  
\- But Azula can we even do that? We are siblings.  
\- What does it matter if you are my brother! - For the first time in her short life Azula felt like she knew exactly what she wanted and she wasn't about to let it escape from her grasp. Especially not right after almost losing it. - I love you and I know you love me too Zuzu! Why shouldn't we get married?  
Zuko paused for a moment. He was trying to find a weakness in her logic. But in the end wasn't marriage something people in love did to be happy and so they could be together? And despite all her flaws Azula could be very nice at times and if he was to be honest with himself he couldn't imagine his life without her anyway so...  
\- Azula. - The prince said in suddenly much more serious voice, leaving his sister surprised as the new wave of anxiety washed over her.  
\- Zuzu what are you doing?  
He made a step back.  
\- This is a serious decision. Are you sure about that?  
She laughed nervously.  
\- What do you think I wouldn't be able to perform as a wife?  
He blushed.  
\- No! I just... There is a proper way.  
\- Proper way? - Azula wasn't sure if she liked where this was going. Couldn't they simply sign the parchment?  
But Zuko didn't leave her time to voice her complaints. He inhaled deeply and then lowered himself on one knee.  
\- Zuzu what are you doing?  
Her brother was blushing more then before and Azula too could feel her face heating up.  
\- So... Ekhem... Azula would you like to merry me and stay with me for ever? - He read in a book once that that's how the proposal should look like but now actually doing it felt terribly embarrassing.  
Azula stared at him for a moment then she suddenly grabbed his hand and started shacking it.  
\- Yes! YES!  
Zuko stood up and hugged her for a long while.  
\- So emmm I guess now we should... kiss.  
Azula just giggled. They were both too embarrassed to look at each other.  
\- Have you done it before? - The princess asked finally.  
\- Only with you that one time when we were performing Love Amongst Dragons for mom.  
Azula smiled into his chest.  
\- That one didn't count!  
\- Should we do that now?  
\- I would like that...  
\- I want to kiss you Azula.  
Zuko's hand found its way onto her chin and she relaxed feeling him lifting her face up.  
\- I love you Lala and I promise to be a good husband.  
Azula smiled her fingers grabbing the fabric of his shirt tightly.  
\- I love you as well Zuzu and I am going to be the best wife ever, but only for you!  
Zuke leaned forward and sealed their little ceremony with a kiss. It was a bit awkward. Neither of them having much experience but the warmth of it filled them both with happiness. So immediately afterwards they tried again and this time with more confidence. Their lips sucked on each other and parted with a loud pop. Azula smiled her eyes half closed.  
\- I think it will be more comfortable on your bed Zuzu.  
Zuko smiled and pulled her into a hug. He was already enjoying their skin ship.  
\- Lala I think we should sign the certificate first.  
Azula groaned not very happy with the idea of stopping their fun for something so mundane.  
\- Fine but only if that's what you think Zuzu.  
Her brother kissed the tip of her nose in response and pulled her towards the table. There was a drawer on the side storing writing utensils. He pulled out a couple of quills and an inkwell.  
\- Would you like to do it first La?  
\- No, I want us to do it together, just like everything else from now on... - Her voice was full of confidence but her blush gotten a shade darker.  
\- You mean everything? - Zuko's mind raced to all the thing he preferred to do alone.  
\- That's what marriage is all about Zuzu. There... there is no secrets and people always support each other.  
\- Even if it smells bad? - Zuko wasn't sure he was entirely convinced.  
\- Especially when it smells bad!  
But he didn't hate the idea either.  
\- I am fine with that. - He said taking up a quill. - Ready?  
Azula stood up on the tips of her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lip.  
\- Ready.  
Both their signatures appeared on the scroll at the same time. But they didn't wait for that to start kissing.  
\- Can we now go lay down on your bed Zuzu. Today was extremely exhausting.  
The moment she said that Zuko's own body realized that it was tired as well.  
\- Sure but Lala, but it's our bed now...  
Azula smiled as they walked towards the bed holding hands. That wasn't exactly the wedding she expected for herself but she felt happy! More happy then ever before in fact and she didn't care what anyone else, including her past self, would think. Zuko helped Azula up and laid down next to her. He couldn't stop grinning despite how much it hurt. He looked at Azula's sleepy face and pulled her body closer feeling the joy it warmth brought him. If that was how the rest of his life was supposed to look like he didn't mind it at all.  
Soon Azula was sleeping buried in her husbands chest and Zuko soothed by his wife's soft breathing wasn't able to keep his eyes open much longer. But before he finally succumbed the happy newly wed managed to give her one more kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Ozai #1 Dad 2020!


End file.
